doctorwhointernetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Spartii Process
In addition to the enormous tactical and strategic advantages of troops on demand, their brutally short lifespan would force (potentially ongoing) return business if a customer wanted to field troops for any sort of prolonged period. There were only two problems. The first was how to train these disposable soldiers quickly enough to make their deployment viable. The second and potentially far more problematic was that the time spent growing was inversely proportional to mental faculties and capacity; Archer's force-grown replicants were encephaletic. Part of Spartii's genius was identifying this latter problem as the pathway through which both problems could be solved. The highly controversial development of mind probes had resulted in the refinement of technology able to search, identify, extract and record human memories and experiences. In part this is what made the creation of safely matured replicants worthwhile; they could be pre-loaded with a considerable amounts of information fed directly into their developing brains, forming the neural connections that real people did naturally over considerably longer periods. In effect, they were able to hit the ground running. However, Archer Industries' accelerated growth process, heavily reliant on nanomachines fuelling and working alongside a supercharged biochemical process, was singularly unable to generate anything capable of supporting more than the genetically encoded basic operating system that made the human body function, let alone independent conscious learning. Spartii solved this conundrum by changing the way the brain was formed; rather than aiming for the capacity for self-generating intelligence, she programmed the nanobots to turn it into a techno-organic platform into which a strong AI could be uploaded, from where it would pilot the body. In addition to solving the issue of getting the instant soldier up and into the field, it also value-added to the end product by allowing the pilot AI to download itself from a decommisioned body into a new one, bringing its new experiences andknowledge along with it. This, in total, became referred to as the Spartii Process. Building the Pilot AIs The corporation headhunted — in one case, literally — a number of elite soldiers and operatives across a broad swath of common and occasionally esoteric military disciplines, and digitally encoded their memories of training and experiences of combat. These donor engrams were then embedded in the standard strong AI start-up code matrix and bootstrapped. The goal was to embed as deeply as possible in their consciousness a deep seated military expertise, but the intelligences birthed in this fashion displayed an alarming tendency to turn rampant. Following a total purge, a second test generation was created, with the engrams added after booting; while their personalities were stable, many reacted poorly to the embodiment process in ways that ranged from catatonia to massive organ failure. This generation were also purged and a third created, booted into existence in a polis containing numerous scapes modeled on the physical and conceptual architecture of a Spartii-style cyber brain; this generation accepted the engrams and embodied successfully. While cognatively independent entities with their own unique personality just like other AIs of their period, the intelligences of the third generation demonstrated an unusual propensity for latching on to a singular role model to use as a basis for building that personality, down to emulating accents, body language and the like. When two identical versions of the same AI were embodied in different bodies, there were statistically significant variations in physical performance between the bodies, especially noticeable when a body was based on the genetic data of the rolemodel. It soon became apparant that while any Spartii AI could pilot any Spartii body, the best results were achieved when the pilot and its body were tailored for each other. }} Category:Future history